dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Becker Ploop
Becker Ploop (June 8, 1288 - April 2, 1368) was an explorer responsible for mapping more regions and naming more locations than possibly any other explorer, who lived from 1288-1368 ASW. He never studied magic or bonded any dragons, unlike most people of his time. He was known for his profound lack of creativity, which resulted in some very obvious names for locations he discovered. Childhood Becker Ploop was raised in a wizard family and was the youngest of thirteen children, but, unlike all of his siblings, he never was able to bond a dragon or learn magic. As a result, he was often insulted and made fun of by his peers. He spent most of his childhood trying to discover magic, but his fear of dragons made this difficult. He had been terrified of dragons ever since his sister's bonded Moss Dragon sat on him when he was four. At twenty, he decided to leave the village he had been raised in and find his true purpose in life elsewhere. Later Life Becker Ploop spent much of his life traveling the world with his trusty partner, a guy with a beard who had been raised in the Great Forest among plant dragons. (His Plant Dragon tribal name was too difficult to pronounce, so Becker Ploop just called him Beard. Beard didn't like this, but since he could only speak dragon languages, he couldn't complain.) He visited every continent except the Far South, traveling on foot, or sailing on his ship, which he christened Boat. Becker Ploop retired at 77 years of age and spent the remaining 3 years of his life writing his book, which he titled The Book I Wrote. He lived in a hut he built, with huts of Beard and some of his other friends around it. This later became a village. Becker named it "My Town" the week before he died. On April 1, 1368, a doctor told him he was going to die and had only 24 hours to live. Becker thought it was an April Fool's joke and died a day later. Achievements Becker Ploop mapped countless regions and gave them painfully unimaginative names, many of which still persist. He is thought to have actually discovered more dragons than any other known explorer before or since, but he paid so little attention to dragons (instead preferring to focus on rocks, mud, moss, and dirt) that he never realized it or wrote anything down, and the discoveries were attributed to others, who actually recognized a new species when they saw one. His book, The Book I Wrote, is still in print. His descriptions are so painfully boring and unimaginative that they are almost physically painful to read, and to this day at the School of the White Gust there is a contest to see who can read Ploop's book aloud for the longest period of time without falling asleep. The record is currently 3 hours, 28 minutes and 12 seconds. Becker Ploop also gave Pretty Stones their name. Regions Mapped *Fields of Achoo *Bogs of Squlg *Line River Discoveries *AAAARGH-Tiger *Quicksand Dragon Dragons Ploop never bonded any dragons. Category:Explorers Category:Human Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Non-Wizards Category:Age of the Wizards Era Category:Discoveries of Becker Ploop Category:June births Category:April deaths Category:1368 deaths Category:1288 births Category:Authors